


Fucking Oslo

by Age or Wizardry (ageorwizardry)



Category: Få meg på for faen | Turn Me On Dammit! (2011)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/pseuds/Age%20or%20Wizardry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Artur's going to the party. I've bought a new dress. I had my doubts, then Maria came in and said, "I think you look hot. Buy it."</cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>She said, "Come and visit me. Bring Artur along."</cite>
</p>
<p>Alma and Artur visit Maria in Oslo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Oslo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferrassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrassie/gifts).



> I had a couple of ideas about these kids that didn't make it into my Yuletide story. Here's one of them. I hope this ficlet makes a nice treat for you in advance of this year's Yuletide!
> 
> Thanks to Eldritch Anchovy for the beta.

When Alma found the vibrator in Maria's bedroom, she wasn't even looking for it.

Once she spotted it, though, the thing occupied all her attention. The shape, the form, the color—it was a blatantly sexual object. She gazed hungrily at it as she lifted it from among the clutter in the drawer and examined it from all sides. How she wanted one! Only she could never figure out how she could get one in _fucking Skoddeheimen_ —

"Ah, Alma?" Maria said.

Damn. Alma had actually forgotten Maria was in the room with her until she'd spoken. Alma hoped she hadn't looked too obviously like she was considering how she might be able to steal Maria's vibrator and take it home with her. Maria was a friend; she deserved better.

"I've never actually seen one before," Alma said. "I'd love to get one, but..."

"...they won't let you, because you're too young," Maria finished for her, then delicately added, "Alma, you might not want to... I mean, I've used that. I certainly understand wanting a vibrator, but you probably don't want to touch one that someone else has used."

In fact, this sentence produced exactly the opposite effect on Alma.

She supposed that must have been obvious, because Maria muttered, "Well, if you're _going_ to keep handling it I can at least put a condom on it so it will be clean," as she rummaged further in the drawer.

When Artur walked in the room, Alma had just clicked the vibrator on and was holding it in the air, watching it buzz with an expression of wonder on her face.

Artur paused just inside the doorway. The noise of the vibrator continued cheerily. It was the loudest sound in the room. All their faces were very red.

Then Artur moved toward Alma. His fingers grasped the vibrator just above her own; their fingers brushed as his closed tighter and hers released; he took the vibrator from her hand. He turned it over gently in the air and held the tip against her forearm.

"Want to try it?" he asked her softly, daringly. Their eyes locked.

As Alma felt the vibrations reverberate through her skin, her breathing grew heavier, more ragged. Now she felt she could barely hear the vibrator over the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears. She wasn't sure she could gather enough breath to speak an answer.

And this is just my _arm_ , she thought. What the _hell_ will it feel like somewhere else?

Alma nodded.

"That is so hot," Maria breathed from beside her.

After that, many things happened. And at first it was _horribly embarrassing_ , but then it turned into something wonderful. Alma was learning, to her surprise, how often real life could be like that. And now one of their hands was holding the vibrator against her, between her legs now, while below that fingers moved inside her—and she suddenly realized that fingers from two hands were entwined inside her, that both of them were inside her at the same time— _oh_ —

Afterwards, surrounded by warmth, Alma felt Maria move beside her. "So, Alma," she said, a smile in her voice. "How about I buy a vibrator for you here in the city and send you home with it as a gift? Would you like that? Would it be all right? My contribution to the happy couple?"

"Yes," Alma kept saying. "Yes, yes, yes."


End file.
